


Shepherd’s Pie

by seimmyk



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Eve was never shot, F/F, s02e08, villanelle is cooking dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimmyk/pseuds/seimmyk
Summary: After Eve’s first kill and them escaping from the twelve, Villanelle tries to cook a dish Eve likes to celebrate.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Shepherd’s Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure how or why I came up with this, but I hope you enjoy.

Villanelle walked through the aisles trying to recall the things Niko had listed. Meat. Sauce. Onions...and something else she tried hard to remember, but only had flashes of his mustache and the stupid teacher wearing a plastic bag. Fragile, it said. Indeed, she was. Really easy. Easier than this pie.

She tossed everything in the cart and two bottles of wine. Eve had achieved her first kill and they escaped the twelve, they should celebrate, after all.

At the check out, the mustache flashed again. “Potatoes, of course!” Just like that, she ran to grab the vegetable, not caring about the cashier annoyed face, why would she?

She paid for it and took the groceries to the apartment they were staying in. Eve was still in the bathroom. Shock was over, adrenaline had ran off, now she would probably be crying. Villanelle shrug off, that was her first, she would get used to it. Now: to the pie. 

She tried to follow a logic recipe then put everything in the oven and waited. 

By the time it looked good enough, she set it on the table and went to look for Eve. The woman was sitting in the bed, her body covered with a robe and a vague look in her eyes.

“There was a lot of blood.” Villanelle smiled and nodded. Eve’s hands ran through her own face and she took a deep breath.

“I cooked dinner.” She tried to lead the Asian woman to the kitchen.

“I need clothes.” Her eyes scanned the other one head to toe.

“I don’t think so.” The Russian said and led her to the table she had set. “Shepherd’s Pie. Like our first dinner.” She pointed to the dish proudly. Eve smiled, but it didn’t get to her eyes. 

That was Niko’s recipe. How would he be? With Gemma, probably, having the monotonous life he wanted. What would he think of her? Did she care? 

“Let’s eat.” The blonde served both of them and waited for the shorter to have the first bite. That was... not very good. Eve looked at Villanelle’s attentive eyes. She couldn’t lie to her. She never had and definitely wouldn’t do it now. Her look darted from the face to the hand of the woman sitting at her left side. The knife being twisted between her fingers. “So...?”

Eve smiled. How was she gonna say that? A deep breath and a half minute later she answered. “Maybe we could order a pizza?” The poor table didn’t have a chance against the knife. If wood could bleed, that would have been a lot of blood again.

She was just thankful she wasn’t the target. It’s not like she would blame Villanelle if she did so. After Paris, that line was pretty thin.

She got up and looked mad at Eve. “No bacon.” Fixed her top garment and left the room grumbling something the curly haired couldn’t understand.

She should have searched online for the recipe. “Stupid mustache!” She repeated to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s nearly 5am and I still haven’t slept, also English is not my first language, forgive me for any mistakes


End file.
